MicroCoaXial (MCX) interfaces or ports are typically employed in headend cable boxes/devices for splitting/combining Radio Frequency (RF) signals fed from one or more coaxial cables. To maximize system capacity, each MCX device has a plurality of interfaces or ports disposed, in close proximity, i.e., a high density of ports. An example of such MCX interfaces includes the Advanced Technology eXtended (ATX) Maxnet II Platinum Series Ultra Dense Signal Management Systems available from PPC Inc., located in Syracuse, N.Y., USA.
Each MCX port includes a female socket which is recessed relative to a face surface of the cable box/device. To effect an electrical ground, the female socket receives a multi-fingered male plug connected to a cable connector which, in turn, connects to the outer braided conductor of a prepared coaxial cable. To facilitate assembly/disassembly, each female socket is fabricated with a small degree of draft/taper to receive the retention member or male plug of the MCX connector. As a consequence, the manufacture can result in a loose fit between the male plug and female socket, which, in turn, can (i) reduce the reliability of the electrical cable ground, (ii) produce significant RF signal egress/ingress, and (iii) reduce signal performance. With respect to recessed ports employing a plurality of radially biased resilient fingers, egress/ingress of RF energy is exacerbated by the slots between the resilient fingers of the male plug. Finally, the efficacy of the RF signal can be degraded by signal interference with external sources. The high density of recessed ports employed on MCX devices creates additional challenges with respect to signal interference.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.